I Hate You Because I Love You
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Haruko selalu merasa Rukawa membencinya. Tapi apakah memang itu yang dirasakan Rukawa? OOC, Rukawa x Haruko. RnR please


**I Hate You Because I Love You**

**By Clifford D. Lewis**

**Slam Dunk © ****Tekehiko Inoue**

**Summary :  
****Haruko selalu merasa Rukawa membencinya. Tapi apakah memang itu yang dirasakan Rukawa?**

**Warning :  
****OOC  
****Sedikit keluar dari alur ceritanya  
****Aneh  
****Gaje**

**Timeline :  
****Saat Hanamichi dkk kelas 2**

* * *

Haruko selalu merasa Rukawa membencinya.

Sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang, Rukawa selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Yeah, bukan hanya pada Haruko saja sih. Pada semua orang lebih tepatnya. Tapi bagi Haruko, Rukawa memperlakukannya berbeda. Ada perasaan yang disimpan oleh pemuda itu baginya.

Perasaan benci.

Jika mereka saling berpandangan, Rukawa akan segera membuang muka. Jika berpapasan di jalan, Rukawa pasti melengos. Jika Haruko menyapanya, Rukawa jelas mengacuhkannya. Apa lagi itu namanya kalau bukan benci?

Dan sejujurnya Haruko sudah sangat lelah menerima perlakuan itu dari Rukawa. Sudah setahun lebih dia hanya menunggu, mengharapkan hati pemuda itu mulai melunak dan sudi bersikap sedikit baik padanya.

Tapi sia-sia. Rukawa tetap saja dingin seperti biasa. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyakitkan. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang melukai hatinya. Dan Haruko sudah lelah dengan semua itu. Dia sudah memutuskan menyerah untuk Rukawa.

"Tidak ada gunanya terus menunggu seseorang yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku." Gumam Haruko. "Aku harus melangkah maju, masih banyak pria lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Rukawa. Yah, Hanamichi contohnya."

Haruko tersenyum membayangkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ah, kenapa sekarang dia baru menyadarinya. Hanamichi sangat baik dan tulus, tapi tak sekalipun Haruko memikirkannya. Matanya sudah dibutakan oleh Rukawa, dan bagi Haruko, sekaranglah saatnya dia lepas dari belenggu itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Rukawa." Haruko menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

KREET

Pintu Ruang Olahraga terbuka. Haruko menoleh kaget. _Siapa orang yang datang ke ruang olahraga sepagi ini?_ Batinnya.

Dari pintu, masuklah pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dengan tampang mengantuk. Haruko tercekat. _Rukawa_. Batinnya. _Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini?_

"Ru-Rukawa, sedang apa kau sepagi ini di Ruang Olahraga?" Tanya Haruko sedikit gugup.

Rukawa memandangnya dengan ujung matanya. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin.

Haruko tersenyum kecil. Ah, dia yang dulu pasti hanya akan pasrah saja jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda bukan? Haruko sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Jadi dengan tatapan berani Haruko memandang Rukawa.

"Kurasa itu urusanku Kaede Rukawa. Aku manager klub basket, sudah sewajarnya aku tahu apa yang membuatmu mendatangi ruang olahraga sepagi ini." Balas Haruko.

Rukawa mengangkat alisnya. Heran, tentu saja. Haruko yang ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Dengan santai Rukawa berjalan menuju loker.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku dulu Rukawa!" Haruko berjalan menghadang langkahnya.

Rukawa berdecak. "Aku ingin mengambil bajuku di loker." Jawabnya datar.

Haruko tersenyum puas. "Nah, apa susahnya sih jawab pertanyaan begitu saja?" Haruko menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan Rukawa untuk memasuki loker.

Pemuda itu lalu memasuki loker, dan mengambil sepotong baju training yang tergeletak di situ. Kemudian Rukawa mulai mencopot kancing seragam sekolahnya. Haruko langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ruang loker.

Berdua saja di Ruang Olahraga bersama Rukawa yang sedang ganti baju.

BLUSH

Ukh, Haruko menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Kenapa kejadian ini terjadi justru disaat dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Rukawa? _Ah Haruko, kau kan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, bersikap biasa sajalah_. Haruko menenangkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukawa keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti. Dia memandang Haruko sekilas, Haruko menghindar. Lalu Rukawa mendribble bola basket, pemanasan sebentar.

Setelah yakin wajahnya sudah normal lagi, Haruko memperhatikan Rukawa. "Hm, kau datang pagi-pagi begini karena ingin latihan ya Rukawa?" Tanya Haruko.

Rukawa hanya diam saja, masih sibuk dengan pemanasannya.

"Tapi yah, kau kan selama ini tukang tidur, tukang telat. Aneh juga rasanya melihatmu sudah datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi." Haruko masih saja bicara walau tak ditanggapi Rukawa.

Rukawa melakukan jump shoot. Dan masuk. Dia berlari mengambil kembali bolanya.

Haruko memandangnya. _Hanya basket yang ada di kepalanya, tidak pernah ada tempat bagiku_. Batinnya. Lalu setelah menghela nafas, Haruko kembali bicara.

"Rukawa, boleh aku bertanya?" Gumamnya.

Rukawa tetap diam dan sibuk melakukan shoot. Haruko mengangap itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya pelan.

Rukawa yang awalnya hendak melakukan shoot, menghentikan tembakannya. Dengan posisi memunggungi Haruko, Rukawa tetap hening. Tapi jelas, dia mendengarkan dengan baik pertanyaan Haruko tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menjawab jujur. Aku tidak akan sakit hati kok. Yeah, aku yang dulu mungkin akan menangis semalaman jika mendengar jawabanmu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku sudah menyerah padamu. Jadi, aku pasti tidak akan shock atau apapun ." Haruko melanjutkan ucapannya.

Rukawa mendadak berbalik, memandang Haruko. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya dingin.

Haruko tergagap. "Eh, bi-bilang apa?"

"Kau bilang—kau sudah menyerah padaku?" Suaranya tertahan.

Haruko memandangnya bingung. "Hm, iya. Ah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok." Haruko buru-buru menambahkan.

Rukawa hanya diam, matanya terus memandang ke bawah.

"Mm, jadi, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku Rukawa?" Pinta Haruko taku-takut. Rukawa sepertinya sedang bad mood.

Rukawa mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Haruko tajam. "Ya, aku membencimu." Jawabnya datar.

Haruko tersenyum pelan. _Ah, kenapa masih saja terasa sakit?_ Batinnya.

"Dan tahukah kau kenapa aku membencimu?" Rukawa kembali bicara dengan mata masih menatap tajam Haruko.

"Ke-kenapa?" Haruko menunduk, tak kuat jika harus mendengarnya. Padahal tadi dia bilang dia tidak akan sakit hati, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak sanggup.

Rukawa berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Lalu ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan Haruko, Rukawa membuka mulutnya. "Aku membencimu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Haruko tersentak kaget, dia menatap Rukawa tak percaya. "Kau—apa?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

Rukawa berdecak. "Haruskah aku mengulanginya?"

Haruko memerah. "A-aku hanya bingung. Jika kau memang—mencintaiku (BLUSH), kenapa kau membenciku?"

Rukawa menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, karena---" Dia diam sesaat, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalar diriku tiap aku di dekatmu, aku tidak suka bila jantungku berdetak lebih cepat bila melihat wajahmu, aku tidak suka ketika aku menjadi salah tingkah jika kau menyapaku. Itulah sebabnya aku membencimu." Jawab Rukawa. Mungkin ini kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah dikatakan Rukawa pada Haruko.

Haruko makin bingung mendengar 'pernyataan cinta' Rukawa. "Eh, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat salah tingkah."

"Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu untuk menutupinya." Balas Rukawa singkat. Lalu dia memandang Haruko. "Tapi kau bilang, kau sudah menyerah padaku."

Haruko tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ah itu, aku selalu merasa tertekan dengan sikap dinginmu padaku, tapi ternyata kau---"

"Jadi." Rukawa memotong ucapan Haruko. "Apa sekarang kau masih menyerah padaku?"

Haruko menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku, aku tidak tahu. Apa kau serius padaku? Apa setelah yang kita lalui selama ini, sikap dinginmu itu nanti akan berubah atau tidak? Apa nanti---"

"Ck." Rukawa berdecak, kembali memotong. "Kau tahu? Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkanmu."

Haruko memerah. "Eh, i-itu serius?" Seorang Rukawa yang tukang tidur itu, bisa tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkannya. WOW.

Rukawa mendesah. Lalu mendadak dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haruko, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir Haruko. Menekannya dengan lembut.

Haruko bagai mendapat sengatan listrik. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, terlena dengan sensasi ciuman Rukawa. Dia hanya diam saja ketika tangan Rukawa merengkuh wajahnya. _Walau sikapnya sangat dingin, tapi ciumannya hangat_. Batin Haruko.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rukawa melepas ciumannya. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung kausnya. "Bagaimana? Apa itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti keseriusanku?"

Haruko masih shock dengan ciuman tadi, dia menjawab gugup. "Ciuman saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi tanda keseriusan, Rukawa." Gumamnya.

Rukawa mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman?"

Haruko memerah. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah, aku akan membuktikannya di hari-hari selanjutnya." Ujarnya datar.

Haruko tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau sudah tidak membenciku lagi kan?"

Rukawa menyentuh lembut rambut Haruko. "Kalau sudah begini, mana mungkin aku membencimu." Dan bibir mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author** : *ngebaca ulang fic* *muntah di pojokan* WTF, apa-apaan nih??? Aku gak percaya udah nulis yang kayak begini!!! Fic pertama yang ada adegan kisu-kisu nya *muntah lagi* aduuuh aneh banget (udah tau aneh masih aja di publish) endingnya maksaa. Rukawa nya OOC sangat, Haruko nya plin plan. Argh abal banget fic ini

Ooh please, hibur aku dengan review –dihajar-


End file.
